Kim's Dilemma
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Four Years after 'Graduation', 'Kim Stoppable' visit's her cousin Joss at the Lazy C Ranch in response to an E-Mail.. The Good News: Joss is having a BABY, "Bad" News: Joss's husband is a clone of SHEGO (who is responding to a similar e-mail.) Can this GET any weirder?


**Kim Possible copyright Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley/Disney**

* * *

a woman with red hair and green eyes lay on a lounge chair,  
where another woman in glasses sat near her with a clipboard.

"Now.." began the Doctor

"Let us Begin, Mrs. Stoppable."

_**{Kim's POV}**_

"(sigh), where do i even BEGIN?!)" I thought to myself

I exhaled sharply as I tried to do my best to speak to the Therapist.

"well..as you must know already, I am, or WAS 'Kim Possible'

well, I guess technically I still am.  
but, ever since I married Ron, I've gone by Kim Stopp-"

"yes-yes, I know.  
But, let's try and stay focused, here." said Doctor Carlson

"Hmm..RIGHT." I said, trying to stay focused

"Well..My life has been anything BUT Normal."

"Go on.." said Carlson, writing something down

"Well..i-I like to think it all happened when I was twelve.  
but, I think my abnormal life REALLY began when I was four years old.

It was my first day of Pre-K..my first time attending a school.  
I was young, alone..and, away from my parents for the first time EVER.

It was back then I met Ron..my ron.  
he was an odd boy..but, a TRUE friend-"

"and, how did the two of you meet?" asked Carlson

"I was being harassed by some bullies.

back then, I wasn't as Brave and Independant as I am now.  
so, I was quite scared and upset at the time.

Ron was ALSO scared..but, that didn't stop him from defending me.

He got beat up pretty bad..  
Ironically, it was him being hurt that gave me the courage to stand up to them."

"So, basically you are saying: You are the way you are BECAUSE of Ron Stoppable."

I took a moment to think about this.

I then smiled, letting out a sigh.

"ye-yeah..I guess I am."

Dr. Carlson wrote something on her clipboard.

"You mentioned a 'beginning' when you were TWELVE."

"Yeah..That's when I started my website: ' ' I said

"It was suppose to be for Babysitting Gigs, that sort of thing.  
BUT, there was a mix-up between Me and 'Team Impossible', the Heroes For Hire.

I saved this rich guy from his own lethal security system,  
and, ever SINCE then, I've been helping people with all sorts of problems."

"Saving the world, i know." said Carlson, still writing her clipboard

"They called me 'KIM POSSIBLE: She Can Do ANYTHING'  
(course, ever since marrying Ron, they call me "KIM UN-STOPPABLE."

"Sounds like you live an interesting life." said Dr. Carlson

"Oh, It IS.  
Everyday has been an Adventure for Me, and Ron."

"But, Something about your 'Extraordinary Life' is troubling you."

I sighed sharply.

"sort of.."

"Then, explain it to me."

I sighed again, rubbing my temples stressfully.

"well..my lifestyle as a crime fighter has made me some Enemies.  
I've fought many villains: Professor Dementor, DNAmy, Duff Killigan, Dr. Drakken..

but..there is ONE who really gets to me.  
One Villain who ALWAYS gets under my skin, and irks me to no end."

"Who?"

I narrowed my eyes, glaring.

"SHEGO."

"tell me of this Shego, Kim..Why does she trouble you."

"Well, I'll tell you this much: She LOVES her Job..and, EVIL is her line of work.  
Kidnapping, Grand Theft, Assassination, Terrorism: You Name It, She's DONE IT!"

"I see.."

"Weird thing is, She wasn't ALWAYS a villain.  
I learned in one of my past missions she used to be part of a Superhero Team.

That really bothers me: How can someone So EVIL..had been Good?!"

"Is that what troubles you, Kim?  
the notion that a Good Person can become so Evil and Corrupt?"

"NO!, I mean..YEAH, kinda.  
but, That ISN'T what's bothering me."

"Then, what is?"

"Well..it all happened Four Years Ago.  
I was eighteen, and still in college.

Me, and my THEN boyfriend Ron were visiting our families for the summer.  
and, my cousin from Montana, Joss, was also visiting for the summer."

"Yes..go on." said Carlson

"You have to understand..when I last saw my 'little cousin', she was TWELVE.  
but, on that summer..I saw her as a Sixteen year old for the first time.

I guess..(sigh), I guess I wasn't ready yet to accept,  
that my little cousin who always looked up to me was growing up."

I heard Dr. Carlson make a humming noise in his throat.

"Growing up..Are you refering to her Age?  
or, did something happen four years ago that made her more "mature.."

I gulped hard, staring blankly at the cealing.

"she..She met someone.  
someone who is NOW her husband."

"I see.." said carlson, scribbling something

"Now, tell me of what this has to do with Shego."

"EVERYTHING." I said

"Joss met this..BOY, who was her age.

but, he had the same Green Skin, Green Eyes and Black Hairstyle as Shego.  
Heck, he even wore a costume that resembled hers, and had her SUPERPOWERS!"

"a Relative of Shego?"

"Kind of..he was actually a Clone.  
the 25th (and, ONLY successful) attempt at a Super Secret plan to mass produce Shego.

the failed 'Project: GO' was destroyed, however.  
and, the clone (Joss named him JADE) was free to go as he pleased."

I sighed as I recalled my not-too-distant past.

"but..G-Global Justice, the Anti-Crime/Anti-Terrorism Organization,  
wanted Jade as an agent, simply because he was a clone of Shego who didn't appear Corrupt or Evil.

they..They asked me to get on his good side, to get him to trust me.  
that way, he would trust Global Justice, and work for them of "his own free will."

I looked down, feeling old guilt eating away at me.

"They can say whatever they want..I 'KNOW' what they had me doing.  
They requested me to Manipulate and Lie to someone who had already been used, and hurt by others.

and, rather than tell them to have someone like Agent Will Du do it..I-I Accepted the mission.

I..I KNEW what I was doing was wrong.  
B-But, I kept telling myself It was for the RIGHT Reason."

"Did your mission work out in the end?" asked Carlson

I exhaled sharply.

"no..it didn't.  
Least not in the way I had hoped.

Joss was taking an interest in Jade..  
and, Jade himself seemed more open to Joss, than to Me or Ron.

So..I let whatever was going on between them HAPPEN.  
N-Not because I approved, but because 'GJ' figured it would help with "The Mission."

but..All I did was push my Cousin and Shego's Clone CLOSER.  
and, by the time I finally caught on..it was too late to do anything about it."

"So..You disapproved of they're romantic relationship?"

"YES!..I, mean..No.  
I mean..(deep sigh) i don't know what i mean."

"Just try and explain your True Feelings, Mrs. Stoppable.

I sighed sharply.

"As I said before..Joss is like a little sister to me.  
and, I just couldn't wrap my mind around her Dating, or having a Boyfriend.

but, If she ever did..i certainly was NEVER expecting her boyfriend to be a Shego Clone.

I mean..I don't HATE Shego's family or anything (I am on good terms with Shego's brother, Hego.)

but, With Jade, it was different..he IS Shego.  
Every Time I look into his eyes..I see Shego staring back.

he's just as Aggressive, Sarcastic and pretty much CRANKY as she is!  
and, I just couldn't understand how Joss could fall in love with him."

I heard Carlson make a noise in his throat, Thinking.

"Perhaps..because Joss never bore an animosity against Shego,  
she had no reason to suspect her counterpart, and was more open minded towards him.

her open mind allowed for genuine feelings..which blossomed from Friendship to Love.

Joss was able to look past his outward appearance,  
and, see the person that Jade really was, and give him what he REALLY needed: a Friend."

I looked down, sighing softly.

"yeah..I know.  
I know that Jade isn't Evil like Shego is..but, he IS like her.

and, I guess It's just weird seeing Joss with Shego's Clone.  
For ME..w-when they kiss, It's like SHEGO is kissing Joss (shudders)"

"and, what of Shego?  
does She know of ANY of this?!"

I let out a chuckle.

"At first, we ALL wanted to keep those two apart for as LONG as possible..

Shego has never been shy in her distain of being cloned,  
and Jade himself believed (incorrectly) that Shego was involved in his creation.

but, the Main Reason we wanted them separated..was so Shego couldn't corrupt Jade,  
make him a villain and supercriminal like she is (which she DID try to do.)"

"I am guessing things didn't work out in her favor."

"Tsk!, no..After learning Shego knew NOTHING of his origins, Jade didn't want anything to do with Shego.  
but, SHEGO certainly wanted him close to her..and, was downright Outraged at Joss being his girlfriend.

Shego tried numerous times to KILL Joss, and make Jade forget her..  
but, Every Time..Jade foiled her, and only intensified her obsession with his combat superiority."

"I see.." said Carlson, scribbling more notes

"and..what of Shego NOW.  
has her relationship with her 'Clone Son' improved any?"

"yeah..a little." I said, my voice shakey

"we had a very weird sitch involving Time Travel,  
and, an Alternate, Superevil Shego calling herself 'The Supreme One'

She tried to kill Jade, and Shego nearly died to save him.  
after her battle with..Herself, Shego was different..

I think seeing herself as Sociopathic Dictator who tried to murder her own son frightened her.  
I encountered her Less and LESS on missions, and when I did..she seemed to hold back.

L-Like she was..Afraid, of seriously hurting me."

I saw Carlson scribble something on his clipboard.

"Well, that is perfectly understandable..

It sounds like this Shego has social problems,  
and, Jade was the only person she felt she could relate to.

and, the image of the one person she cared about,  
nearly being destroyed by herself MAY HAVE scared her into rethinking her life, And her future."

Carlson looked at me.

"What of YOU?, has anything changed for you?!"

"I..i don't know.  
me and Shego still fight, just..not as Viciously as before.

we've both made amends with Joss and Jade, Respectfully.  
and, when they announced their Wedding years later..we made peace for THEM, and their special day."

"I see..you've made peace with your enemy,  
and, you are now accepting your cousin's choice in a husband.

but, something IS troubling you.."

I nodded.

"I got an E-Mail from Joss..she's Pregnant.  
and, the news hit me pretty hard..like 'You-could've-knocked-me-down-with-a-Feather' kind of hard.

I mean..I know I shouldn't really be THAT surpised.  
Joss and Jade are married now, so them having Kids was VERY likely.

but..I-I just can't help but feel weirded out by it.  
I mean, the very IDEA of my little cousin having..(yeesh) sexual relations with Shego's Clone.

and, NOW, having a Baby..It's-"

"Perfectly normal." said Carlson

"What!?" I said

"You look at Joss as your little sister, rather than your cousin.  
as such, you feel a mother-like protectiveness that is completely natural for you.

but, you must understand Mrs. Stoppable..Joss is No Longer the child in your memories.  
she is Twenty Years Old, a loving wife and soon to be a Mother of her own child.

You need to let go, Kim..Let go of the past,  
and, accept that while things are Different now, they won't seriously change what you know.

Joss will ALWAYS be your cousin..your Surrogate Sister.  
only, NOW..you are going to have another child in your family who may look up to you."

I looked at the Doctor..and, knew he was right.

"j-joss..requested I attend a get-together at her ranch in Montana.  
apparently, Shego and her family will ALSO be there..wa-What should I do, Doctor?"

"Attend, and be supportive of your cousin.  
she obviously invited you hoping that you will be there for her.

in a way..She STILL looks up to you."

"and, Shego?"

"Do what YOU think is right..Shego's behavior will be entirely up to HER, not you.  
But..If Shego truelly loves Jade as a son, I doubt she'll want to cause trouble."

I took a moment to think about this..then, nodded.

"yeah..I g-guess your right.

Thanks, Doc."

Dr. Carlson smiled.

"Anytime, Mrs. Stoppable.."

**[Choteau, Montana]**

**[One Week Later..]**

I remained silent as I drove down the long, dirt road to Uncle Slim's ranch.

"So.." began Ron, finally

"How did it go?"

"how'd WHAT go?" I said, pretending to not know what Ron was talking about

"The Therapy thing..You never said how It went."

"You never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now."

I sighed sharply.

"It was..fine, Just Fine."

I could tell my husband was staring at me.

"Really?..you had No problems?!"

"nope..not at all.  
He asked questioned, I answered them truthfully: No Big."

"OH, well I just Assumed something happened,  
because you haven't said a word about all week, an-"

"RON!"

Ron flinched..I exhaled as I caught myself.

"sorry..Okay, I guess It was a 'teensy' bit big.  
But, I am doing my best to deal with it: That is why I am visiting Joss."

"Even though you KNOW Shego will be there."

I frowned, looking down (but, still keeping my eyes on the road)

"it HAS to stop, Ron..I can't keep avoiding Shego forever.

Like it or not, she IS part of our family.  
and, ith Joss being..p-p-PREGNANT, It won't just be by marriage, anymore."

I heard Ron hiss through his teeth.

"Ee-YEAH..Still wrapping my mind around 'Possible/Go' Spawn."

Ron then looked at me.

"but..Are you SERIOUSLY going to put it all behind you?!  
Forget every Battle, every Death Trap, EVERY. SINGLE. TIME Shego and Drakken nearly offed us!?"

I narrowed my eyes..then, spoke.

"I'm Kim Stoppable..I can do ANYTHING.  
That includes letting go of a grudge that's lasted for over Eight Years."

I heard my husband chuckle.

"yeah..Sometimes I forget how Awesome you are."

I smiled.

"why Thank You, Ron..you are So Sweet."

In no time at all..the 'Lazy C Ranch' came into view.  
I drove up to the farm, and parked the car.

as Me and Ron got out..we saw a familiar 'Hovercraft' fly over us.  
It landed, and out came Dr. Drakken and Shego (who by now were showing their 'age')

Drakken had some gray along the sides of his hair,  
while Shego's once ridiculously long haired looked a bit shorter (and, bore white streaks like Drakken)

I exhaled..knowing I had to face this NOW.  
I marched up to my long time enemies..who looked at me.

"KIM POSSIBLE!?" exclaimed Drakken (for some reason Surprised)

Shego swatted Drakken in the back of the head.

"Her name is 'Stoppable' now, Dipstick."

"oh..Right."

Shego looked at me as I faced her and her (ugh) husband.

"While nothing new for him,  
I must say, I am too am surprised to see you, Princess."

I eyed Shego.

"Why shouldn't I be?,  
It IS my cousin who I came to see."

"Yeah, well..You can't be too happy to see Me and Dr. D, here." said Shego with a smirk

I frowned..then, exhaled again.

"Shego..can't we put this behind us?!" I said, sincerly

"I know we had a Truce on Joss and Jade's wedding..but, Can't we do this FOR REAL!?  
My cousin is Pregnant with your Son's child: That practically makes us FAMILY."

Shego gave me her usual smug look.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Kimmie..But, I've never held 'family' in much high regard.  
There is a good reason I chose not to live in Go City when me and Drakken tied the knot."

"Tied What?" said Ron, clueless as ever

Shego groaned, rubbing her eyes.  
I heard her exhaled sharply.

"but..I did promise Jade that I would at least TRY and understand.  
so, for His Sake..I guess I could do more than just 'be nice to Joss'

I approached, feeling hopeful.

"so..Friends?" I said, holding out my hand

Shego stared at me for a bit.  
she then rolled her eyes, sighing as she took my hand.

her grip was TIGHT.

"sure..whatever."

I sighed sharply.

not quite the 'bonding' I was hoping for..but, it was a start.

"So.." began Shego, releasing my hand

"Where are your 'brats'?

I eyed Shego sternly.

"My CHILDREN, Kenneth and Veronica are too young to understand this kind of thing.  
So, me and Ron left them to stay with my friend, Monique."

I then smiled slyly.

"and, what about YOUR 'little angel?!'

"Carmen is still grounded for causing a citywide blackout."

I heard Drakken snicker (to which Shego glared at him)

Shego then looked back at me.

"NORMALLY, We wouldn't mind such Harmless Chaos.  
but, her little 'incident' caused problems for US: So, we had to discipline her."

I chortled at this.

"Well..at least you're showing her SOME semblance of 'Right and Wrong'.

Shego smirked.

"your just jealous that between you and me, 'I' am the "Fun Mom."

Before I could answer, a door opened at the house.  
we all looked, and saw a familiar green skinned man exit.

It was Jade without a doubt.  
only he was wearing green T-Shirt and black pants.

he also sported some facial hair on his chin.

"JADE." said Shego, running up to him

It surprised me to see Shego so affectionate.  
but, there was was..hugging Jade so lovingly.

she at last parted..and, I saw Jade smile.

"nice to see you, too."

I finally walked up with the others.

"um..H-Hi, Jade."

Jade looked at me.

"wow..You're actually HERE.  
I was sure you wouldn't show."

I paused, feeling embarassed.  
Jade then chuckled slightly (relieving my tension)

"guess I owe Joss those Five Bucks, now."

Shego and Drakken both chuckled at Jade's remark (Ron even snickered, too.)

I exhaled, then looked at Jade.

"look..Jade, I know we haven't exactly been 'close'  
and, I realise I haven't been there for Joss during this whole thing-"

"That's putting it lightly." said Jade, interrupting me

"As soon as the doctor told us she was expecting,  
Joss sent E-Mails and made Phone Calls to EVERYONE she knew..

Jim and Tim visited her twice-a-month, that nerdlinger Larry at least called us,  
but, we NEVER heard one peep from you AT ALL, Kimmie."

I looked down, feeling like a heel.

"yeah..i know: i'm sorry.  
I guess I was still wrapping my mind around..(gulp) you know."

Jade gave me a glare that made my blood run cold.

"well..your here Now.  
but, don't expect us to become Friends overnight or anything."

I looked down, nodding slowly.

I felt like I was four years old again.

Shego snickered at me..but, Jade glared at her, too.

"YOU don't get to say anything, "MOM": Kimmie isn't the only one who snubbed us."

Shego began to stamper and stutter, feeling agitated.

"Y-Y-Yeah, well, I-, uhh-"

"As busy as he is in Go City,  
your brother, HEGO, at least visited nearly as much as 'The Tweebs' did.

YOU, on the other hand.."

"Um, Isn't the IMPORTANT thing that I am here, now?!" exclaimed Shego, desperate to change the subject

Jade smiled to himself.

"oh, yes..because Now, Joss owes me TEN Bucks."

It was My turn to laugh, now.

Jade then sighed.

"So..You wanna come inside, or what?!"

"ABSOLUTELY!" exclaimed Ron

"Great, just follow me."

Jade began to walked off towards the house.  
halfway there, I noticed we were headed for a part of the building that I didn't recognize.

"Jade..I don't remember this-"

"This is OUR house." began Jade

"We built it next to Slim's place,  
once we both agreed that Joss's place at her family ranch."

I stared at Jade with wide eyes.

"you..Live here at the Ranch?"

Jade looked at me.

"Joss didn't want to leave her dad alone.  
as Old as he is getting, he can't work without help."

"And, you are perfectly fine living on a Farm?!" said Shego, unconvinced

Jade eyed his "counterpart"

"It's not the Bahamas..But, it IS Peaceful and Quiet.  
and, all I want is for Joss to be happy: and, living at the Lazy C Ranch is what she wants."

Jade paused for a moment, then spoke again.

"and, Now that I think about it,  
a Dude Ranch in Montana is a much better place to raise a child than wherever."

I smiled weakly.

"It did do wonders for Joss."

Jade opened the door to his house, and walked back in.  
I followed with Ron right beside me, along with Shego and Drakken.

I took a moment to examine my surrounding..the main room looked quite pleasant.

"You built ALL THIS from scratch!?" I said, amazed

"Two Years and Counting." replied Jade

I looked around.

"So..Where IS Joss?"

"In the bedroom..She's agreed to stay there for the day,  
as according to the doctor, TODAY is the day the baby is suppose to be born."

My eyes grew wide (as did Shego's)

"TODAY!, IT'S TODAY!?"  
"TODAY!, IT'S TODAY!?"

Ron and Drakken looked at one another.

"wanna check and see what's on the tube?"

"definently."

Our respected husbands took off for the nearest television.

"You both really HAVEN'T been checking up on us lately, have you?" said Jade, sarcasticly

"SHOULDN'T SHE BE IN A HOSPITAL!?" I exclaimed

"I thought so at first,  
but, Slim said Joss herself was born at this very Ranch..and, he didn't want to break tradition."

"(shouting) TRADITION!?  
Joss is having a FLIPPING BABY, Not celebrating a Holiday!"

"I hate to agree with the 'Princess'..but, Kimmie has a point.  
Pregnancy and Childbirth is very complicated: You SURE you can handle this by yourself?!"

Jade eyed both Me and Shego.

"Positive."

_**BZZZZZ!**_

I saw Jade reach for what looked like a 'walkie-talkie'.

with a plain face, he turned it on and brought it to his ear.

"Yes, dear?"

_(("JADE, Ah' need a couple Ham/Cheese Melt Sandwiches with Ketchup & Garlic Relish..and, an orange juice."))_

"Yes, dear..right away.  
by the way: Our guests have arrived, Do you want to see them?"

_(("SURE THANG, DARLIN."))_

as Jade lowered the device, he looked at me and Shego.

"Go on ahead to the bedroom..You should find it.  
I'm going to go fix up Joss's (ugh) "lunch".

"Since when are you a Cook?" said Shego, puzzled

"Since six months ago..DOY."

with that, Jade walked off.  
Shego crossed her arms, huffing.

"Do I REALLY act like that?" said Shego

I cracked a grin.

"You want the Truth..or, Fudge."

Shego scoffed.

"WhatEVER, let's just go see your Cousin.  
you know..the mother of my Grandchild and all that."

Shego marched off..while I followed her.

"you know, Shego..there was a time when we WERE friends.  
Don't you remember the Attitudinator Sitch?, you know..MISS GO."

"I wasn't in my right mind, Kimmie." said Shego, gruffly

"Your Bad Side was switched with your Good, Shego..It wasn't THAT much of a change.

We were Best Friends..SISTERS, even.  
and, since we are technically Family, can't we go back to that!?"

Shego stopped for a moment and stared at me.

"alright..FINE, You want the truth!?" began Shego

"I 'DO' remember what it was like..not having an evil thought in my head,  
being all 'Sweet' and 'Kind' and 'NICE' (shudders)

and, I suppose I did have fun being your.."NOT-Sister Friend"  
(and, sometimes I think Jade and Me would've been closer if I still was 'Miss Go')

But, It still WASN'T me..not completely.  
I suppose (for my Son and Grandchild, at least) we can TRY..but, I can NEVER be "Miss Go", again."

I sighed sharply.

"well..At least we're giving it an effort."

Shego exhaled, then continued walking.

We checked numerous doors, but none was the bedroom.  
Finally, we found one last door..One with a 'heart' on it.

"I'm guessing THIS is the Bedroom." I said

"That..or, It's the "love room". said Shego, with a smirk

I took ahold of the doorknob and turned it.  
slowly opening the door, I look inside..and, saw JOSS.

Joss had grown considerably since I last saw her..  
her hair was longer, but she still had freckles on her face.

she was in bed, reading a magazine on 'Parenting'  
(and, even though she was covered up..I could see a 'lump' in the blankets.)

"Joss?.."

Joss looked at me..and, Smiled.

"KIM..You came!" said Joss, happily

Joss then looked at Shego.

"Shego..You're here, too!?"

Shego said nothing..but, I did.

"Yes..we're BOTH here.  
though, we Really should've been here sooner."

Joss smiled a warm smile.

"It's alright..Ah' Understand."

Joss laid her book down and looked at us.

"What matters is that Ya'll are HERE, now."

"I'm glad we came.." I said, as I approached my cousin

"Jade told us you may have the baby TODAY."

Joss nodded.

"Uh-Huh..We'll all VERY excited."

"You SURE you want to have the baby HERE?" said Shego, finally

"Wouldn't you rather be in a Hospital."

Joss grinned at Shego.

"What did Jade say?"

Shego fell silent, looking in another direction.

Joss chuckled.

"When Ah' was born, my Mama had me right here in this Ranch..  
and, what was good fer' HER is good enough fer' me."

"Yeah, I know..But-"

"KIM, I'll be O-KAY." said Joss

"Me and Jade have prepared fer' this.  
an' I literally live right next door to my daddy."

"Where IS Uncle Slim, anyway?"

"oh, he had some business to take care of in town.

He was hesitant to leave at first,  
but, Jade convinced him that I'd be alright."

I looked at my cousin with soft eyes..then spoke.

"I..know this is a weird thing to say,  
but, can I..um-"

"See the baby?" said Joss, grinning

I blushed bright red, feeling embarassed.  
Joss then pushed the blankets and covers back..revealing her condition to Me and Shego.

I could now see that she was wearing a grey tanktop and pattered boxer shorts.  
and, she bore a perfectly round belly that was as large as a basketball.

I held my breath.

"oh, my.."

Joss rubbed her belly with her hand.

"Dad and Jade have taken GOOD care of me..an, Ah've taken good care of Myself, too."

Shego (like myself) stared at Joss's pregnant waist.

"So, what's it gonna be?: a Boy/a Girl, What?"

Joss shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno."

I stared at Joss.

"You DON'T know!?"

Joss giggled.

"Ah' wanted it to be a surprise..  
but, no matter what kind of baby it is..Ah'll love the lil' youngin' FOREVER."

Shego stared..then, finally reached out her hand.  
I froze still as Shego gently glided her hand across Joss's "baby bump"

I knew right away what she was thinking.

"so.." began Shego, her tone soft

"It's really happening..one of MINE is inside of you."

Joss smiled sheepishly.

"yeah..Ah' guess that's true.  
So, Ah'm REALLY hoping that thangs will be 'different' between You and Mah' Cousin, now."

I heard Shego exhaled sharply as she pulled her hand away.

"yeah..m-maybe."

Feeling bold, I lowered down and place my ear against Joss's belly.  
my eyes became like pins once I heard a tiny hearbeat sound from within.

"i can hear it.." I said, in disbelief

"the baby..It's ALIVE inside of her."

"Ah'm glad to hear that.." began Joss

"I think Jade is worried that bein' a clone an all,  
the baby may have 'health complications' once it's born."

I froze at this (as did Shego)

"But, as long as It's heart's beatin..Ah' think the baby will be Perfectly FINE." finished Joss

"But, Kimmie might have a point.." began Shego

I stared at my old nemesis.

"I DO?!"

"This isn't a "normal" pregnancy you have, kid." continued Shego

"Not when the father is a Clone, and has mutated DNA.  
you HAVE to feel at least a little bit concerned."

Joss remained firm.

"Ah' will LOVE mah' baby no matter what form He or She takes, Shego..  
an, to say something may be wrong with the baby is like sayin' something is wrong with Jade..

an, Jade is Perfectly PERFECT in my eyes."

"I 'KNOW' That..I just want you to be careful.  
Pregnancy is no 'Mid-Day Stroll', It's VERY serious business!"

"I have to agree with Shego, Joss.." I said

"Me and Her have BOTH been through it..and, It isn't a pleasant experience.  
I wouldn't be honest if I said it isn't going to be Painful."

"Ah' knew what ah' was getting myself into the night ah' made love to Jade." said Joss, sternly

"Ah' know it'll..Hurt, but Ah' don't care: Ah' wanna be a Mama.  
an, Jade and Daddy will take GOOD CARE of me an' the Baby."

"I have no doubt about THAT.." began Shego

"my son has Always been protective of you."

At that moment, I saw Jade walk in with a tray of..Something.

"Afternoon, LADIES.." began Jade, setting the tray near Joss

"here's your..(ugh), "food", Joss."

Joss looked delighted (though, I was noy sure WHY: Nothing on that tray looked appetizing.)

"HMM!, now THAT is some good Grub!  
Thanks, Jade..Ah' dunno what ah'd ever do without you."

As Joss bit into what I assumed was a sandwich..Jade made a "shego scowl"

"Frankly, darling..Neither do I."

Shego looked at Jade, and spoke.

"so, Jade..what's it like being a 'father-to-be'?

Jade looked at his "mother"

"I won't really know until the baby is born.  
But, you know me..I've never backed down from a challenge."

"Yeah, i know (believe me), but-"

Suddenly, Joss froze..and, cried out.

"JOSS!"

"Nghh..ooh, must be a contrac-GAHH!"

I looked, and saw a the area on the bed where Joss was sitting wetting.

"oh, horsefeath-AHHH!"

My heart skipped a beat as Joss cried out in pain.

"**OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!**  
**J-J-JOSS IS HAVING..R-RIGHT NOW!"**

I was freaking,  
hundreds of things were going through my mind at one time.

I was suddenly jolted from my "episode" by a swift slap.

"POSSIBLE, Calm Down!" snapped Shego

I shook my head.

"S-Sorry.."

Jade gently raise Joss up,  
and, placed the blankets underneath her body.

Joss took Jade's hand, cletching it.  
Jade then gently brushed her hair from her face..and, whispered something to her.

"Any of you know Medical Practice?" asked Jade, to ether Me or Shego

"Don't YOU!?" I exclaimed

"I'm asking YOU."

"Uhhh..uh-a little.  
I've only learned from my MOM, but she's a Neurosurgeon!"

Jade eyed me.

"Just get me some warm blankets..NOW."

"R-R-RIGHT!"

I ran for the other room.  
as I did, I heard Joss's pained screams.

oh, this CAN'T be happening!

I ran into the main room (oddly, I couldn't find Ron or Drakken ANYWHERE)

I found an assortment of folded up blankets and towels,  
and, without thinking, grabbed them all and looked around for a Washer & Dryer (or, at least Dryer)

Trying to ignored the echoed screams of my cousin,  
I eventually found the machine, and threw the fabrics all inside.

with Haste, I turned it on,  
and, tapped my foot nervously as I waited.

Joss's continued screams and yells wasn't helping any.

"come on, come on, COME ON!" I said to myself

After what seemed like an hour..the machine finally DINGED.

I took out the wad of blankets & towels (now plenty toasty)  
and, ran as fast as I could back to the bedroom..

halfway there..I heard a new sound: the sound of a baby crying.

I froze for a moment..stunned.

the BABY was here.

I broke from my shock, and swung the door open.  
Jade and Shego were hovered over Joss, consealing her from my view.

Shego finally stepped back..holding a naked, wet newborn in her arms.

"it's..It's a GIRL." said Shego

I nearly dropped the heated fabrics in my hands..

a GIRL..my Cousin had a Daughter.

"KIM!, the Blankets..NOW!" snapped Jade

"OH!, R-Right."

I rushed right over, and handed the blankets and towels.  
Shego took a towel, and began drying off the infant.

as she did, I stared at the baby girl..examinging her features.

she looked like Joss did in HER baby pictures (even had freckles)  
but, she had olive green skin like Shego..and, dark green hair for some odd reason.

"there we go..all dried off." said Shego, oddly affectionate

Something..I don't know what, took over me.  
I gently took the baby from Shego's hands, and began wrapping her up in a blanket.

soon, she was all covered up..with only her face and some hair visible.

she seemed to have quieted down, now.

I held her for awhile..gazing at her tiny face.  
I felt overwelmed with emotions, unsure what to think.

"kim.." groaned Joss, her voice weak

I looked at my cousin..whose hair was messy.

"lemme hold mah' baby."

I didn't hesitate as I gave Joss back her new daughter.  
Joss cradled the infant in her arms, gently touching her face.

Jade stood near Joss, looking at his wife and newborn daughter.

"she's..Perfect." said Joss

Jade nodded, his eyes moist.

"yes..she is."

I stared at this whole scene..and, frowned.  
I felt like such a fool for doubting Joss's choice in Jade.

I felt like a fool..for being weirded out by their baby's existance.

and, though I wasn't entirely sure..I think SHEGO felt the same way.

"So, what is her name going to be?" asked Jade

Joss looked at her baby girl..and, smiled warmly

"Jess..her name is JESS." said Joss, with Love in her voice

Jess..Somehow that name seemed right.

As Joss cradled her baby, I found the will to speak.

"Joss..Jade: I owe you both an apology."

they both looked at me.

"what?" said Jade

"I haven't been supportive of either of you for quite awhile..and, it SHAMES me.  
I should've been more understanding of your love for one another."

"Are you Actually admitting that you were WRONG?" said Jade, smirking

I paused, taking a moment to reflect.

"yes..I am." I said, at last

"I was wrong about you Jade: You ARE different from Shego."

Shego eyed me as I said this.

"I let my grudge against her cloud my judgement,  
and, I lied to myself, Believing i was protecting my cousin..but, all I was doing was hurting her."

I looked at baby Jess once more,  
her eyes were green..like SHEGO.

but, unlike when I first saw Jade..I didn't see Shego in her: I saw my new baby cousin.

"I've been a terrible person..and, I am sorry."

"Don't worry, Cuz..Ah' forgave you a LONG time ago." said Joss

I smiled, feeling as if a tremendous weight has been lift off my shoulders.

I then heard Shego make a exhaling noise.

"(sigh) i..guess I'm sorry, too." said Shego, finally

"Maybe you being with a Possible (and, concieving with one) isn't THAT bad.

She makes you Happy..and, I that's good enough for me.  
and, i'm..Sorry if I made life unbearable for you with my Hate for Possibles.

I was..(cough) wrong."

Jade smirked at his mother/genetic template.

"wow..It must've HURT for you to say that."

Shego grimaced, holding her arm.

"yeah, it did..ALOT."

Jess then began flaying her arms, making louse noises.  
I gasped as her tiny hands ignited with green energy.

though, unlike Shego..HER 'glow' was like a "dim flame"  
and, didn't seem to hurt Joss as it touched her.

"SHH-SHH-Shhhhh...  
Calm down..It's OKAY." cooed Joss

the baby finally did, her glow fading.

She looked at Jade.

"She's inherited our powers..You KNOW what that means."

Jade eyed Shego.

"I know..and, I can handle it."

"and, I'm sure you can..  
But, just in case..Expect to see me often."

"Do as you wish..Just remember one thing: She is MY Daughter.  
and, I do not plan on her being a criminal like you are."

I eyed Shego sternly.

"That goes DOUBLE for me." I said, seriously

Shego exhaled.

"fine." said Shego

I looked at little Jess once more.  
I reached out, and stroke her cheek with the back of my fingers.

as expected of babies..They were Soft.

I smiled, a tear in my eye.  
I didn't need to have the power of Time Travel to know her future.

Jess Go is going to ROCK This World.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**This is sort of a Sequel to my earlier KP short story 'Shego's Dilemma'**

**only, this one is told from Kim's POV, and, takes place four years later.**

**On that note, I should make clear that in this story, Kim is an adult, about '22' years of age (while Joss is only '20')**

**This is based on my understanding that Kim was 14 in the earliest seasons of 'Kim Possible' and, was implied to be 18 by the time of the final season.**

**while I strongly believe Joss was 12 in her single episode.**

**So, yeah..this all takes place LONG after 'Graduation 1-2'**

**For the sake of newcomers to my 'Jade Go' canon, I opened this story with Kim seeing a therapist (ain't THAT an image?!)**

**So, Kim basically give you all the rundown on the sitch-uation.. and, give you a better understanding of "Jade Go", and his place in the KP Universe.**

**(basically, Kim's Cousin is with Shego's Clone.)**

**Apart from some events that most readers and fans already know, I decided to reference "future events" that hasn't happened (yet)**

**Mainly, the reappearance of "The Supreme One", Shego's Super-Evil, World Dictator future counterpart from 'a Sitch in Time'**

**who will serve as a Catalyst for Shego's life decision, to change herself only slightly..or, forsake the one thing she loves for Power.**

**I make passing references to the Children of Kim, Ron, Shego and Drakken.**

**I would've included them, but that would've been Too Many character.. and, this was REALLY About Kim and Shego making ammeds with each other.**

**and, I felt the best way for them to become better friends, is to bear witness to the birth of 'Jess', the daughter of Kim's Cousin and Shego's "Cloned Son"**

**this way, they HAVE to be family, now.**

**Those who pay attention to detail will note, that I placed Joss's Ranch in Choteau, Montana.**

**While never confirmed outright, I know that 'The Lazy C Ranch' is in Montana. and, in the REAL World, there really is a Montana Dude Ranch with a similar name..**

**'The Seven Lazy P Guest Ranch' in Choteau.**

**Eh, Close enough..**

**I based the concept of Jade and Joss living in the Ranch, and, building their own house right next to Slim Possible on a fanon concept of a similar character from another franchise..**

**Applejack, the hardworking farmgirl of 'My Little Pony' has been shown to be quite attached to her farm of 'Sweet Apple Acres'**

**even (in fanon) add additions to the main house for her own family.**

**I figured Joss would do the same thing, and, want to live and raise her children close to her father (whose getting OLD)**

**I honestly don't think Jade would mind. He strikes me as the type of Tough, Man of Action who'd want a nice quiet life.**

**and, a Dude Ranch in Montana would seem like Miami Beach to him, wouldn't it!?**

**I also went ahead and made reference to the events of the episode 'Stop Team Go' in which Shego was temporarily turned 'good' with the Additudinator, and, became one of Kim's best female friends in the process..**

**Kim herself admitted the Ron in the episode that 'Good Shego' was like a Big Sister, and, even when changed back to Evil..Shego showed signs of missing her friendship with Kim at the very end.**

**Shego, of course would NEVER admit to this. but, as long as this story is on the subject..It is worth bringing up.**

**Yeah, I know..Ron and Drakken don't serve much purpose in this story (other than being the Husbands that conveniently disappeared when things got tense)**

**but, as I said before: This story is about KIM & SHEGO. so, I had to cut out their screentime to give Kim and Shego their dues.**


End file.
